vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Valen
Summary Valen is the main antagonist the game Threads of Fate. He was apart of a race of magicians known as the Aeon and was the strongest of his race, his power rivaling the gods. He created the Dewprism, a relic of great power and hoped to use it to become a god but the other members of his race attacked him and destroyed his body before he could succeed. However, before his demise, he sealed his spirit in a different dimension and created a group of beings known as Dolls that were created with the sole purpose of obtaining the Dewprism and restoring him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 4-C Name: Valen Origin: Threads of Fate Gender: Male Age: Unknown (His spirit has survived for over 1,000 years) Classification: Aeon, Magician Powers and Abilities: Magic, Flight, Mind Reading (Read Mint's mind and in an instant learned everything about her), Creation (Created the Dewprism which is comprised of all the forces in the universe), Curse Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Created the Cursed Crossways which afflict anyone with who enters with fears from their past which in turn invokes the ultimate mental anguish, which drives one to death), Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Sealing (Sealed his spirit and the Dewprism in another dimension), Fusionism (Can fuse with the Dewprism), Non-Corporeal (If his body is destroyed, he can survive and fight as just his spirit), Immortality (Type 4 with the Dewprism; stated that as long as he has the Dewprism he cannot die as he can just gain a new form, 7 as a spirit), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2 as a spirit), Possession (As a spirit, he can take possession of another being), Resurrection (Evening Dew only, it can resurrect itself every time it dies, creating a new body), Life Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Logic Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation (Life, space, time, even logic and willpower are under the domain of the Dewprism), Light Manipulation (Dewprism is the light of the world and commands all light), Reality Warping (The Dewprism's power began to distort reality), Soul Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (Using the Dewprism, Valen transformed his non-corporeal spirit into a physical being) Attack Potency: At least Small Star level (The Aeon are stated multiple times to be powerful enough to change the orbit of stars, Valen is the strongest Aeon and is stated to be able to move stars at will), higher with the Dewprism (The Dewprism contains the trickles of force from suns and stars, and holds far more power than Valen himself) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown, Stellar with magic (Can move stars) Striking Strength: Unknown, Small Star Class with Evening Dew (Evening Dew can transform into a creature powerful enough to harm Rue who was amped by a shard of the Dewprism) Durability: Unknown, Small Star level with Morning Dew (Morning Dew creates a forcefield around him that is strong enough to withstand hits from Rue who was amped by a shard of the Dewprism, said shard was powerful enough to easily destroy the Book of Cosmos which held the power of a powerful Aeon) Stamina: Unknown Range: Interstellar (He can change the orbit of stars) Standard Equipment: Dewprism Intelligence: Above Average (Created the Dewprism, before his demise, he created Dolls and scattered them around the earth to resurrect him, said Dolls are smart and capable of manipulating and tricking others for hundreds of years) Weaknesses: Overconfident, as a spirit he cannot use the Dewprism's power but can fuse with it, those strong wills or have more than one soul can fight his possession Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic:' Valen, like all other Aeon, has very powerful magic. He can move stars, teleport, fire blasts of magic, manipulate the forces of the universe, read minds, create powerful relics and Dolls that look exactly like humans and give them special powers. He can even survive in spirit form and seal himself or others in a different dimension. *'Dewprism:' The Dewprism holds very powerful magic that can distort reality. It can control all light in the world and light that passes through the Dewprism regenerates into a new light. It has the forces of the universe within it, including the forces from the heavens, earth, suns, and stars, time and life. Life, space, time, even logic and willpower are under its domain and can control all of nature's creations. Using the relic, Rue was able to create a new body for Claire, and Valen could transform his very spirit into a new physical form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Spirits Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Creation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Fear Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Possession Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Life Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Light Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Threads of Fate